


Quiet Time

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-04
Updated: 2006-11-04
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Just thinking about what she would do to him made his stomach stir.





	Quiet Time

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Country roads, take me home  
To the place I belong  
West Virginia, mountain momma  
Take me home, country roads.

“I would like to know what the hell I did in a past life to deserve this.” Toby muttered.

“Just let go and sing along.” Sam said.

They were all singing the damn song. Toby wanted to bang his head against a wall just to make them stop. If he could get close enough to the President, he would bang his head against a wall. Having every bone in his body broken by the Secret Service was not on his list of things to do this week. This had been Leo’s grand plan anyway…a tour of the heartland. Be amongst the people; let them know you were one of them. Shake hands, kiss kids, pose for photos. Go old school with the campaign, like LBJ in the 60s. 

The idea was fine except that the President and First Lady got their own bus and Leo was in an SUV somewhere out on the highway. Meanwhile, the Communications Director was trapped with Sam, Josh, Donna, and Nora. Well, Nora was OK. What was not OK was the July heatwave currently baking the heartland. The bus was hot, even with the air blasting… it had to be 95 degrees outside and it was the middle of the night.

For a fleeting moment, Toby wished he could birth children. CJ was on maternity leave, sleeping in her comfortable Georgetown bed. She would be back to work in a few weeks, way after the nightmare of this junket had passed. Over one more chorus of Country Roads, Toby started to count electoral votes. He tried to figure out if they even needed to be out there at all.

“What time is it?” Josh asked, finishing his beer.

“Almost one.” Donna said. “Wow, I think it is time to call it a night. We should be in Oklahoma City by morning.”

“I really need a smoke.” Nora said. “I'm sorry guys but…”

“Use the bathroom and hit the fan.” Sam said. “You should quit you know.”

“Wow Sam,” Nora rolled her eyes as she grabbed a cigarette from her purse. “That was deep.”

Josh smirked as he started throwing out beer bottles and fast food trash. It was just another night on the road. They had to eat better than this…it cut their life expectancy at least by a decade. Nora went into the bathroom as Donna disappeared into the small room the women shared.

“Anyone else think it’s unfair that the girls get a room and we get prison bunks?” Josh asked.

“Shut up.” Nora said through the closed bathroom door. “And room is definitely a term I would use loosely.”

“I would give my arm for a hotel room.” Sam said.

“Me too.” Toby grumbled. “I don’t know how much longer I'm supposed to deal with this. I'm getting a room in Oklahoma City…I don’t care if it’s a Motel 6.”

Nora came out of the bathroom, said goodnight to the boys and disappeared behind the curtain. That was another thing, whose idea of a cruel joke was it to stick him in such close proximity to Nora and not be able to touch her. They all knew about the relationship but discretion was important to Toby and Nora. All he needed was a room and an hour; he knew he felt the same way. She would probably want two hours. Just thinking about what she would do to him made his stomach stir. Adults should not be put through this kind of torture.

***

Toby didn’t know how long he’d laid on the bottom bunk when his visitor arrived. He couldn’t sleep and when she closed the tiny curtain, he couldn’t breathe.

“No, no.” he pulled it back so he could poke his head out. “I can't breathe. I fucking hate this.”

“It’s OK. I'm here.” She helped him out of his tee shirt and stroked his chest. Toby took a few deep breaths, feeling a calm come over him.

“It’s a bit of a tight squeeze in here.” He whispered.

“You can lie on top of me if you want.” She licked his ear. “I'm not claustrophobic.”

“But you like it dangerous.”

“I didn’t want to be apart another night.”

Toby turned his face, captured her in a kiss.

“Me neither. We’ll get caught…never hear the end of it.”

She still stroked his chest, sitting up a bit and getting rid of her tee shirt. Her breasts pressed on his side; Toby could hardly control himself. He turned on his side so they were face to face.

“Confined quarters.” He murmured between kisses. “This is new for me.”

“Fucking you without screaming is new for me.”

“You're so sexy.”

“Mmm, you too.”

The kisses were intense; Nora bit back a moan as their bodies moved together. Toby’s hands moved to caress her breasts.

“Ohhh Toby.”

“Shh.”

“This sucks but there may have to be very limited touching.” She whispered.

Toby groaned; he didn’t like the sound of that.

“A little taste, just a little taste sugar.”

“I want you to. Please Toby.”

“Oh God, thank you.”

Nora couldn’t help the giggle as Toby kissed her skin. He ran his tongue along her nipples, tasting as much as he could in the tiny space. Nora stroked his baldhead and Toby moaned. His mouth was on hers, trying to move them into some kind of position to make love.

“Spoon.” Nora whispered.

“Brilliant. You are so fucking brilliant.”

“It’s the Masters Degree.”

“If I fall out of this tiny ass bed, we are caught. Josh will never let me live it down.”

“I don’t give a shit about Josh or anyone else right now. I want you inside me.”

“Yes ma'am.”

They were a mess of limbs for a while; Nora’s elbow hit Toby’s face and his shin took a beating as she tried to get her shorts down. Soon their bodies were pressed together…Nora felt him so hard on her soft skin.

“I don’t have anything. Shit Nora, I don’t have anything.”

Nora reached back with a condom.

“I was a girl scout.”

“I love you.”

He thrust into her from behind and the mattress immediately complained. It creaked, moving with them. Neither Toby nor Nora cared. Toby concentrated on his task, pinching his eyes and biting his lip so he would not shout his usual obscenities. Nora bit on a pillow but he could still hear what he was doing to her. He could feel it as her thighs quivered against his. How he longed to touch her clit, send her sailing over the edge, but that would call attention for sure.

“Just tell me it feels good Nora,” he whispered in her ear. “I have to know that I satisfy you.”

The squeak that came out of her would have to suffice as a yes. She took his hand, holding it tight as the wave barreled over the both of them.

“Nora!” Toby groaned, unable to control himself.

They were both breathing hard, coming down from the bliss. It wasn’t what they were both used to but the mission was accomplished.

“Its hot as hell in here and smells like sex.” Toby said. He pulled out, turning over on his back and regaining composure.

“I don’t care.” Nora replied. “We are all grown ups here. I can't stay though.”

“I know. Try not to give me a black eye while getting dressed.”

“I can't promise.”

Nora dressed quickly, turning in Toby’s arms.

“You feeling better speechwriter? You’ve been wound up the past couple of days.”

“Can you blame me? I have important speeches to write and they stuck us on the highway to hell in a part of the country where John Denver songs still play on the radio. I don’t like enclosed spaces…I'm going crazy here.”

“We will be off this bus soon and you'll be your normal prickly self. I promise.”

Nora kissed him and Toby smiled in the dark.

“Sugar pie?”

“Yeah?”

“You don’t have to go just yet. I know the space is tight but I was thinking…”

“Get it off your mind. It will be sunlight soon. I have to go.”

She took his face in her hands, stroking his beard as they kissed.

“Goodnight Nora.”

“Goodnight.”

She crawled over him and out of the bed.

“Goodnight Nora.” Josh whispered from the top bunk on the other wall.

“Goodnight Joshua.”

***

“Good morning folks.”

Josh came out of the small bathroom to find Toby and Sam sitting at the table. Sam ate a bowl of Total.

“So um…”

“Don’t do it Josh.” Toby said. “Not if you want to live.”

“Huh? I'm wondering when the hell we are going to be in Oklahoma City.”

“45 minutes, give or take.”

Nora came out of her room. She smiled as she reached into the small refrigerator for fruit salad.

“I cannot wait to put my feet on some ground with no wheels.” She said, flopping into a chair.

“Worn out?” Josh asked, raising his eyebrow. He laughed at his own joke and Nora threw grapes at him.

“A little bit, yeah.” She replied. “When was the last time you could say the same?”

“Ouch.” Sam said. “So the dream I had about my college roommate doing it on the bottom bunk…”

“Not quite a dream.” Josh said.

“We are really not having this conversation.” Toby said. “You guys annoy the hell out of me. I refuse to go back to DC on this damn bus. I will take a commercial flight if I have to.”

“Stop goofing off guys.” Nora said. “We have to be ready when this bus stops. Toby attempting to strangle one or both of you is not ready.”

Donna dropped Josh’s cell phone in his lap.

“Call Leo.” She said.

“I was looking for this. Where did…?”

“It was charging in our room. Call Leo, he called while you were in the shower. Anyone mind if I drink the last of this orange juice?”

No one objected. Toby finally looked up from his speech. He looked at Nora as she munched on fruit, off in her own little world. She felt him looking so she turned and smiled.

“Love you.” She whispered.

Sam was still in the area but Josh and Donna headed toward the front of the bus to handle whatever Leo needed.

“Me too, my little girl scout.”

Nora laughed, leaning over and sliding honeydew into Toby’s mouth.

“I'm sitting right here.” Sam mumbled.

“I have no objection to you leaving.” Toby replied. “Now.”

Sam gathered up his folders, heading up front to one of the couches. They could not get to their destination fast enough. Campaign buses sucked.

***


End file.
